Dark Horizons
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Une simple question posée par Bob. Les doutes de Fanta. Une discussion sur le canapé entre deux amis que rien n'était censé rapprocher. One-shot, et je suis nulle en résumé ahah.


**DARK HORIZONS**

 _Bonjour, bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ces lignes ! Je vous présente un petit OS sur Fanta et Bob écrit la semaine passée, et envoyé à Fanta s'il vous plaît. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous vous amuserez autant en le lisant que j'ai eu de plaisir en l'écrivant ! Grosses bisouilles !_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés (faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écrire ça, ça fait très homo gay sex.). Je ne touche bien évidemment pas d'argent pour mes écrits, écrire c'est avant tout une partie de plaisir.

* * *

« Dis, Fanta. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de nos vies ? »

Le dénommé Fanta leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, BobLennon, assis à côté de lui, dans un petit canapé quelconque d'un petit appartement d'un coin perdu de Grenoble. La question le surprit quelque peu, d'autant plus que, contrairement à un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le brun semblait tout à fait sérieux. Fanta referma lentement son ordinateur portable, qu'il avait emporté depuis la Réunion, afin d'avancer un peu un jeu dans l'avion, presque hypnotisé par le regard de son ami. Ils étaient désormais yeux dans les yeux, imperturbables. Dans le petit appartement, le temps semblait s'être comme figé.

« Bob, dit doucement Fanta, je pense que tu as un peu trop abusé de l'alcool ce soir, tu devrais aller te coucher. »

Comme simple réponse, son compagnon pyromane s'allongea sur ses genoux, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ne lui offrant plus aucun échappatoire possible. Fanta soupira, secouant nerveusement sa jambe par intermittence. Il était beaucoup trop proche de lui, ça le rendait anxieux. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de passer une semaine entière chez lui ? BobLennon aurait dû rester dans son ordinateur. Il y a encore quelques années, il ne s'imaginait même pas l'avoir en vrai devant lui. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu, au fond, que Bob reste dans l'ordinateur ? Le fantôme qui lui parle, la présence réconfortante, l'ami qu'on a au loin. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui – sur lui plus exactement à cet instant – il commençait à se dire que des rencontres pareilles, on n'en vit qu'une seule, et qu'il fallait en profiter.

Ca faisait quoi, cinq ans qu'il le connaissait maintenant ? Il n'arrivait plus à imaginer sa vie sans lui. Du matin au soir, tous deux trouvaient tout le temps un moyen de se joindre, peu importe la distance, le décalage horaire ou le mauvais temps. Oui, en quelques années, BobLennon avait accompli chez Fanta quelque chose d'impossible à décrire. Il l'avait changé, en bien, en mieux. Il lui avait donné de l'importance, là où les autres êtres humains se contentaient de l'apprécier. Même dans les coups durs, comme lors du hackage de leur chaîne, ils étaient restés solidaires.

« Réponds-moi Fanta. »

Le réunionnais détourna le regard, gêné. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il lui dise ? Comment pouvait-on répondre à une question comme ça de toute manière ? Bob continuait de chercher son regard. Pour lui aussi tout avait bien changé. D'un petit caïd de serveur Minecraft, il était devenu ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Le Pyrobarbare, le feu, la destruction. Se cacher derrière des masques était facile pour lui. Faire semblant d'aller bien quand rien ne va, faire semblant d'aller bien pour ne pas inquiéter Fanta. Tous ces rôles qu'il endossait pour divertir le public. Parfois, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet utilisé par les gosses. La moitié des fans le considéraient comme un Dieu. Aucun d'eux ne le comprenait réellement. S'ils savaient que le grand BobLennon n'est en fait qu'un couard maigrichon qui ne vit qu'à travers et pour Fanta, le nombre d'abonnés déçus s'en ferait ressentir. Il n'était pas cette poupée idolâtrée par les adolescents, il était avant tout l'ami de Fanta. C'est avec lui que ça avait commencé, et c'est avec lui que ça finirait. Si par un malheur quelconque les chaînes de Fanta fermaient, il serait incapable de les reprendre. Pour lui, elles restaient à jamais les chaînes de Fanta. S'il tournait sans lui, il aurait l'impression de blasphémer son nom, et rien que cette idée lui déplaisait.

Mais à l'heure qu'il était, il ne désirait qu'une chose. Une réponse. N'importe quoi. Une preuve que malgré son caractère et son ivresse, Fanta tenait toujours à lui. Qu'il serait prêt, lui aussi, à le suivre jusqu'au bout. Au fond, il n'avait pas besoin de cette vérification. C'était juste un moyen de rester éveillé, de profiter de la présence de son ami un peu plus longtemps. Pour tout dire, le fait qu'il reparte dans deux jours, loin de lui, l'angoissait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était juste comme ça. Une peur stupide, impossible à effacer. L'impression de le voir fuir un peu plus à chaque séparation. L'impression qu'il lui échappait.

« On ne fait pas grand chose, Bob. Mais on avance. La vie est faite de ça. Avancer, reculer. Sans cesse. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller te coucher ? »

Et le voilà. Le ton inquiet. Au fond de lui, il adorait quand la voix de son ami prenait cette intonation. Ça signifiait qu'il avait toujours de la considération pour lui, qu'il continuait de le soutenir. Bob lui sourit, le remerciant silencieusement du regard. Le grand pyrobarbare finit par se relever, mettant fin au contact. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'à l'habituelle, puis il lança un regard à son ordinateur, puis à celui de Fanta.

« Bob, il est trois heures du matin, c'est pas raisonnable.

\- Et bien je l'emmerde la raison mon Fanfan. Allez, on a du travail. »

Bob bondit sur ses jambes et se dirigea tranquillement vers son ordinateur, laissant Fanta se préparer. Le réunionnais poussa un soupir las avec de prendre une voix enjouée.

« Bonsoir ! Ici Fantaoubliélesclefs, plus connu sous le nom de Fanta et je suis en compagnie du grand, du magnifique BobLennon !

\- Bonsoir ! Je suis BobLennon, ah ah et bienvenue, bienvenuuuuue dans ce nouveau donjon ! »


End file.
